


The Usual

by doolabug



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug





	The Usual

“Commodore! Rather a fancy pickle you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“Sparrow. For the love of God, why is it always you. I have lieutenants. Good ones too. Very capable, you know.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you do. But they’re not here now and I am. Shall I spring you again?”

“If it wouldn’t discomfit you.”

“Not at all, at all. Well, let’s get on with it.”

“The usual, I suppose?”

“Yes, the bars are wide enough.”

_The Commodore sinks to his knees as the Captain slides his breeches down his hips._

“Come closer then – I’m the one behind bars here.”

“Don’t hold back now, hands too if you please.”

“Just remember our positions may be reversed in future.”

“Commodore, I live for the day.”


End file.
